At This Years' Halloween Party
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: In which Fairy Tail holds a Halloween party and invites other guilds, including their former rivals Sabertooth. Lucy couldn't deny that Rogue looked pretty damn good as a vampire. And Frosch enters the costume contest. RoLu.


**At This Years' Halloween Party**

 **I'm actually posting this up a little early. This is my second RoLu fic. Hope you enjoy!**

…

Partying was nothing new in the Fairy Tail guild, but a Halloween party was something out of the norm. Several other guilds were invited to join the festivities and strengthen relations. Not to mention their rivals from the Grand Magic Games were also supposed to be in attendance, Sabertooth. The guild hall was filling up fast with friends in costume.

The blonde celestial mage of the rowdiest guild in Magnolia (and possibly the world) entered the large door and stopped, scanning the room for familiar faces. Fortunately, nothing came flying at her. She recognized almost all of them, except the ones who were wearing masks or full on bodysuits. _'Who on earth chose to be a giant teddy bear?'_ she wondered.

Her costume of choice was of which the guild was named after, a fairy. Levy created the wings. They shimmered with each shift in the light. Her costume was a product of the celestial spirit realm, courtesy of Virgo. The skirt resembled green leaves sown together while the top were two blossomed purple lilies in a bikini-like fashion, covering a little more than her usual garments. Lucy was never one for makeup but her cheeks sparkled with silver glitter, granting the illusion of fairy dust. Some was also scattered on her arms and stomach. For kicks, she added a slender tail to her costume providing that fairies had tails. Lastly, her feet were dressed in flats. If she was going to be on her feet all night they were going to be comfortable.

"Lu!" one of her best friends called out to her. Levy shuffled through the crowd. "Wow! It looks great!" Lucy twirled around, letting the blunette see the wings sparkle.

"Thanks to you and Virgo." She then looked over her friends' costume of choice. "Not what I was expecting from you."

"What?" Levy almost whined. "I was just reading Frankenstein and I just wanted to be something different." She was the Bride of Frankenstein. "I'm usually nothing so crazy."

Even so, Lucy just smiled. "If you say so." She looked over the mass of bodies within the building. Cana was dressed as a bartender, although everyone who knew her knew she wouldn't be distributing any alcoholic beverages to the attendants. She did however have a pirate drinking buddy. Lucy recognized the drunken swagger he had since he was Quatro Cerberus's drunken fighter.

Prince Charming, also known as Lyon of Lambia Scale was trying to swoop Princess Juvia off her feet while a shirtless Gray with wolf ears left ignored the maiden in distress and fought the annoying prince who wandered in his turf. "Oh my most, fairest Juvia! Will you be my Queen?"

The water mage flinched back, "Will my dearest beloved come to my rescue?!" she cried, eyes streaming waterfalls.

"Why'd you have to come Lyon?!" Gray growled.

' _Fitting,'_ Lucy sweatdropped, _'since Gray's a werewolf this year. Nothings different other than the ears and tail.'_

Both men were butting heads, the temperature of the room turning colder with each second. "Why don't you go back home! No one invited you!"

"You're so hot my dearest Gray darling!"

Lucy sighed, _'I shoulda seen this coming.'_

Levy dismissed herself, "I'm gonna go check on Jet and Droy. See ya round Lu!" The doors behind her opened again and she glanced over her shoulder to see Sabertooth had arrived.

"Lucy!" Yukino cried excitedly in greeting.

"Hi Yukino! I like your costume though I don't know what it is." The blonde replied somewhat sheepishly.

"Snow enchantress." Sabertooth's celestial spirit mage answered. Her white hair and skin were only a shade darker than the floor-length white gown.

"A fairy as a fairy, fitting." Sting mused on Lucy's outfit.

She shrugged, "An idea I've always had since joining the guild." Her brown eyes looked the Tigers half-dressed master over. "Are you supposed to be Gray?" She was confused by his lack of clothing in only pants, shoes and a white collar with a black bowtie and white cuffs at his wrists.

"He's a Chip and Dale stripper," his red feline partner provided. "He's gonna win the costume contest!"

"Men!" Lucy recognized the bellowing cry of a very familiar man from Blue Pegasus. Moments later Ichiya was standing before them in the same attire as Sting, making them blanch at the sight of untoned muscle. The Trimen's were right behind him. At least they were more physically appealing to the eye. "It seems our costume is quite popular this year. Of course only men with an outstanding figure and grace can pull it off." Sabertooth and Lucy sweatdropped. "With this brilliant idea Erza shall fall head over heels for me and I shall forever be intoxicated in that sweet parfume!"

"What a guy boss!" the Trimen's clapped behind him. The audience had the 'you're creepy' look.

"Poor Erza," one of the other Sabertooth mages whispered.

Unfortunately, Ichiya and his followers noticed Lucy then. "Lucy, honey, you're looking lovely as well."

"Would you like a dance with a real man?"

"You're beautiful and all Lucy, but I'm already taken. You should have been quicker." Hibiki stated dramatically.

"Eh, yeah…" the woman sighed sarcastically.

This was the first time Sabertooth had witnessed Blue Pegasus' resident playboys openly approach the blonde of Fairy Tail. They watched as Lucy was bombarded with questions from the famous womanizers and Yukino was internally glad they hadn't noticed her, then again, she did retreat to hide behind the guys. Lucy had her eyes closed but it was obvious she was losing her patience quickly if they were correctly reading the tic of her eyebrows. "Lucy kick!" the blonde unleashed her special attack.

"Wow," Sting said in awestruck.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Lucy was still fuming.

"I will most certainly remember not to mess with Fairy Tails' celestial maiden." The Phantom from the Phantom of the Opera, Rufus, announced.

"She is on the destructive Team Natsu, after all. Goes with the territory, I guess." Orga replied gruffly. He was an ancient Greek in a toga.

The blonde turned to them, her previous irritation forgotten. She waved them farther in, "C'mon in. We've got contests, games and food and other stuff going on. Mirajane, the witch at the bar," she pointed to a smiling witch in black, "is in charge of the contest entries. Enjoy yourselves." Upon her invitation the mages dispersed, although the white haired woman made sure to tell Lucy that she'll see her later and made her way to the bar to see Mira and a bunny clad Lisanna.

Just as the former Heartfilia heiress was about to search for her friends she felt a tug on her tail. She looked down to see a green exceed in a familiar pink frog suit wearing a crown staring up at her with wide eyes. "Fro thinks the fairy is pretty." Lucy couldn't help but smile at the adorable creature and knelt down to his level.

"Thank you, Frosch. And what are you supposed to be?" she asked. Just then she noticed one member of the Tigers hadn't moved so she looked up and met the crimson gaze of the shadow dragon slayer. Her breath nearly caught in her throat. He was gorgeous! Of course she was well aware he was easy on the eyes but his loose dark hair and red eyes and pale skin complimented the red and black vampire outfit he was wearing. Now that she thought about it, he always wore a cape. The points of the top two fake fangs stuck between his lips made him look even more like the real thing, well, as real as vampires could be she supposed for being a fictional creature of the night. _'Holy crap, Lucy! You're losing your cool over a guy and it's Rogue of all people!'_ She was sure by now he knew she was stunned speechless…and his eyes hadn't strayed from hers. The stoic face of his made her even more nervous since she couldn't read him.

Fortunately, Frosch came to the rescue. "Fro is the Frog Prince." As he started speaking Lucy pried her eyes from the dark haired man who currently unnerved her. She found it easy to forget him as she thought of the exceed's costume. The crown was the same one she saw him wear during the banquet after the king thanked the guilds for stopping Crocus from being destroyed when the dragons attacked and…Lucy stopped her thoughts right there, but the past self of that man was standing right behind her and for some reason, she felt his penetrating eyes still on her.

"You look very handsome, your highness," bowing to the pink frog. She smiled when she heard a small giggle emit from him. "You should enter the costume contest."

"Fro thinks so too!" Lucy stood up, glad that her embarrassment was gone and looked toward the exceeds' stoic partner.

"You don't mind if I get this little guy signed up, do you?" Rogue shook his head. She smiled and reached down for the little creature and shuffled through the crowd in Mira's direction. From his current position, Rogue watched, maintaining a visual of his little friend. He was surprised he could still hear the conversation with the noise around him. "The Frog Prince would like to sign in for the costume contest."

Mirajane squealed, "Frosch you look so adorable! Of course you can!" The witch wrote Frosch's name in the list of contestants. "There you go! Good luck!" Just then Mira was called to another location, leaving Lucy and Frosch alone.

"Would you like to visit with the other exceeds?" she asked him. "There's treats and games over there I'm sure you'd enjoy." At his excited cry she took him farther inside. Rogue had to venture farther in to keep watch. He wasn't one for noisy or crowded spaces, and together they were a downright nuisance, but Frosch wanted him to come so he couldn't turn him down. And there was no way in hell he'd leave Sting in charge of his friend. In another sense he was here to keep track of that moron of a master. Sting and parties could be a bad combination.

There was a corner with a table for the exceeds and young children to keep from getting trampled by the mass of bodies. Thankfully the mummy Lector was there with the three exceeds in Fairy Tail and as soon as Lucy placed Frosch down he joined Happy and Lector to dine on some of the fish.

"Take care of Frosch," the blonde woman said.

"Aye!" Happy cried, before looking at her.

She blinked at his expression. "Huh? What is it Happy?"

His expression turned evil. "Are you trying to get a man's attention with that outfit? No one would fall for—" Lucy grabbed the little furball and started squishing him, his fish now on the floor.

"What did you say?" She went from graceful fairy to devil in a second.

Pantherlily and Carla sighed at the exchange. "You're such a moron," Lily stated. He was dressed in a black cape and had a small scythe beside him.

"Will you never learn?" the female feline inquired, the golden halo above her head shaking with her movements.

After some time, Lucy got bored and left an exhausted blue cat lying on the table, his black cape falling over his face. "It's so fun to mess with her though, but she's so brutal…"

"I'd say you have a death wish," Lily replied.

Seeing that Frosch would be fine for now the dark haired man glanced at the retreating blonde who caught up with an Egyptian Erza as Cleopatra, mummy Kagara and neko princess Millanna and some other girls from different guilds. Natsu's little partners banter with the celestial mage wasn't completely accurate. She had the capability to turn heads and it was very obvious she did, though she seemed oblivious to it, or only noticed the creeps who openly expressed their interest, such as Blue Pegusus. Rogue wasn't one to pay any mind to women in a romantic sense, but he couldn't deny that she stunned him the moment he walked through the door. Her personality was entertaining as well. Dare he say she piqued his interest? Not to mention how she handled Frosch. His little buddy was important to him and it became apparent Frosch took a shine to Lucy. Although he takes a liking to almost everyone but her little actions increased the endearment. Men and women were drawn to the exceed like a moth to an open flame and he was quite popular at every destination he went. Unfortunately, they weren't always welcome attention.

He saw Frosch wave at Lucy from across the room—one she immediately returned, several of the other women gushing over the little thing—and he couldn't stop the small curve of his lips.

This was definitely not what he was expecting for this evening.

…

Rogue spent some of his time sitting at the bar. His company had often come to him. Sting usually came over to get a drink and was off to mingle again. Drag Queen Master Bob pulled him over to where all the masters gathered, speaking of how it was a great idea that the guilds came together like this and other subjects the Shadow Dragon Slayer didn't care for. He had to give it to the blonde twin, he was doing a great job as a master and it was funny to see him with the older masters, who were knowledgeable and wise in what worked and what didn't for their guilds when Sting asked for some advice about some issues he was new to.

"Hey Sting!?" the ever rowdy bellow from the Fire Dragon Slayer echoed through the hall. Every dragon slayer flinched.

"Oi, keep it down," the blonde rubbed his ears, "I can hear you just fine."

"Natsu…" Makarov growled in warning. The salmon haired teen stepped back. That old man could be very scary at times and as a zombie that increased the scariness.

"He certainly has a healthy set of lungs, doesn't he?" Master Bob replied.

"If he keeps yelling like that he'll be croaking like a frog in no time." Goldmine added.

The young master scratched his head and turned his icy blue eyes to Natsu's black ones. "Yeah, what is it, Natsu?"

At this he gave a giant, mischievous grin. "Let's see whose better bobbing for apples!"

Sting smiled cockily, "Alright, prepare to lose," he walked toward the stage where a large, white haired Frankenstein with a scar from his right eye down his chin brought prepared five large wooden buckets. "By the way, that dragon costume of yours, totally not intimidating."

The energetic boy gasped before he started ranting about how his red dragon suit was going to crush the competition for the costume contest. "You will eat your words!"

Rogue shook his head, _'This guild is certainly entertaining.'_ Gray took the open seat beside him.

"How's it going?" Fairy Tail's resident stripper greeted the Saber. He didn't really wait for a reply but they sat together in easy silence, facing away from the bar to watch the contest.

"Welcome!" The cheerful voice of Mirajane rang through the hall. "I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. It's time to begin the bobbing for apples contest. Each barrel holds fifteen apples and the first one to get all out, wins! The contestants are: Sting from Sabertooth. Natsu and Elfman from Fairy Tail. Raggedy Ann, known as Beth from Mermaid Heel. And finally, Jager from Quatro Cerberus."

"So that's who's in the giant teddy bear suit," Gray stated. "I was wondering who that was." The other dark haired man nodded.

"I hope yer all ready to lose," Beth told the boy's. "I could do this in my sleep."

"We'll see."

"Ready…? Go!" After the verbal que all contestants were fighting each other against time.

Guilds were calling out to their own members for support. "You're not going fast enough, you big oaf!" Evergreen reprimanded the bulky wizard. She rocked her Fairy Queen costume.

Elfman bellowed, "I'm gonna win because I'm a real man!"

Gladiator Bicklow leaned closer to Joker Freed, "Those two should just get married already, since they act like they are anyway."

The woman spun on her heels, "Shut up Bickslow! No way I'd marry that big dufus!"

He just grinned, "Why do you get so flustered then?" she flushed, anger and embarrassment, perhaps?

"We have a first place winner! Beth from Mermaid Heel takes first! Who will be our second place winner?" The all girls guild cheered for their comrade.

"Sorry boys, eat my dust. I was the seven time champion back home." Beth said.

"Check this out," the teddy bear said. He reached over and pushed Natsu's head in the water.

His arms flailed and seconds later his body (and bucket) burst into flames. Water and apples spilled everywhere. "Alright! Which one of you morons wants a beat down!?"

"Cool it Natsu!" Gray cried from the background, the _farthest_ away from the dense idiot.

Deadly black eyes narrowed on the dark haired ice make mage. "It was you wasn't it!?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"You idiot, I'm all the way back here!" Suddenly Gray just on the stage. Ice and fire face to face.

"Oh my!" Master Bob began, "Our young ones have so much energy these days!"

"Apparently it doesn't matter who the audience is," Rogue heard the blonde celestial mage speak, seating herself in the chair Gray occupied only seconds before.

"I was over there, you dumb pyro!"

Both men were then rendered unconscious by a massive fist. Lucy sighed before turned to the dragon slayer. "So, a vampire, huh?"

He reached up to pull out his fake teeth and disposed of them into the nearest waste bin. The fangs were a bother and it would be difficult speaking with them, which was why he remained silent. "It was this or be a Chip and Dale stripper." Rogue provided as he sipped on his drink. Lucy found herself flushing and was thankful that his attention was directed toward Frosch. Milliana joined them now, cooing with Lector, Carla and Happy in her grasp.

Lucy turned away from him, trying to keep a blush at bay. _'He'd look good in that.'_ She thought steam started coming out of her ears. _'I've been hanging around Juvia too much.'_ Ready for a drink she turned toward the counter and found Lisanna. "Hey Lisanna, can I get a strawberry milkshake please?"

The takeover mage smiled, "Sure thing. I like your costume!" she looked over to the silent man who stayed rooted in his spot a majority of the night. "You like a refill, Rogue?"

"Yes, please." He gave her his empty glass and she was off.

Lucy looked at him, "You're not drinking?"

Crimson met wide brown. Up close she noticed they were a beautiful shade of red. "Sting is more the one to drink, fortunately, he doesn't do it often. However I'm sure tonight I'll be playing the role of babysitter."

She smiled, "Good thing Master Makarov prepared for such occasions. We had rooms prepared for those who become too intoxicated to make it home safely or those who didn't get rooms for the night. Tonight you'll be a free man with no babysitting obligations."

"I'll remember to thank your master for his forethought." Lisanna returned with their beverages before tending to the next customer.

This woman continued to intrigue him and her smell was heavenly, more so than it had been when he met up with the Fairy Tail wizards. Her presence was beginning to affect him. He'd never felt this _allured_ by someone's scent. An individual's scent could tell a dragon slayer several things and each slayer reacted differently, and hers' clearly affected him. Something deep inside him stirred.

Just then the lights dimmed and a spotlight landed on Gajeel with his guitar. His clothing was ripped and torn with gashes and wounds littering his face and body. On the left side of his torso some of his ribs were exposed and blood poured from his eye. The iron dragon slayer grinned at the crowd, clearly stunning the throng of bodies.

"It's time for karaoke!" Mira cried excitedly. "And our first contestant is Gajeel!"

"Hey!" the gruff voice of the slayer shouted. He glanced around. "Where's bunny girl?"

Rogue noticed Lucy shrink back.

"There she is." The fairy cursed as the witch pointed her out. All eyes fell on her.

"Bunny girls my back up."

"No way! Lisanna's the bunny today!"

"What?! I have to tend the bar!"

His fingers played the strings, ignoring the girls, "Sho be do ba!"

Fortunately he began his show and Lucy let out a sigh. Rogue watched her with amusement. The background noise was drowned out. "Lucy," a little girl strolled up to them.

"Hey Asuka. I like your costume." The blonde smiled.

The little girl beamed. "Thank you, Lucy! I'm a cowgirl ballerina!" Her Western style ballerina tutu was complete with her cowgirl hat and her toy guns.

"Are you having fun?" she picked the child up and sat her on her lap. Lisanna brought the girl a cup of apple juice.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be in the shooting contest with momma and daddy."

"Where are your parents anyway?" When she pointed to the stage Lucy and Rogue seen a green haired woman and a black haired man singing a duet. They watched until the couple was finished, Asuka quickly jumped off the fairy's lap and ran to her parents.

"She's the youngest in your guild?" Rogue asked.

Lucy tilted her head toward him and she gave a small, fond smile. "She is. Asuka was born while we were stuck on Tenro Island for seven years. I guess once we went missing Alzack and Bisca decided life was too short for them to hide their feelings any longer." Lucy sighed then and turned to watch the family, losing herself in her thoughts. Rogue had the fleeting thought that her expression didn't suit her features. "We missed so much. We lost seven years. Years we can never get back. " He wondered what else she lost during that time. Did she regret missing something?

"But you're here now," he said, surprising her and himself. "That's what's important." From his position Rogue caught sight of each of the dragon slayers of this remarkable guild. Natsu wore a large grin that began to scare the people he was next to. Laxus and Gajeel each hid their mouths behind their beverages though the slight upward curve of the lips was the tell and the young female gave a serene smile. He even saw his blonde partner give him a thumbs up with a goofy grin. When he glanced in the blonde woman's direction her face beamed radiantly. In his lifetime, there was no one who gave him such a dazzling smile and made his breath hitch. What was it about this woman?

"You're right." She wiped a tear that began gathering in her eye. Though things were still unsettled with her father, she still had so many wonderful people in her life. She had to remember that they were her family and to live in the moment with them. Live in the present, not the past. "Thanks for reminding me." Their eyes remained locked in silence. _'It's hard to believe I met his future self a few months ago…'_ she stopped her thoughts then. _'That's unfair to compare them.'_ Lucy broke their gazes by searching for some of her friends to get away from the awkward feeling she had for two completely different reasons. "Well, I'm sure I've bugged you long enough for the evening. I'll go see what some of the others are doing." She responded politely. Its amazing that after all these years—technically one since she was asleep for seven of them—she still used sophisticated manners.

Once she was a distance away she released a sigh and maintained her pace to Levy. Cana was present and giving Lucy a dirty look. "With a hottie, were you?" It was obvious she was more wasted than usual, one of the rare occasions when she's about to pass out from drinking too much.

"Shouldn't you be unconscious about now?" the fairy deadpanned.

"Haha, try'n to keep all the juicy details to yer— _hic_ —self, aren'tcha?"

"Yes," she began sarcastically, "every juicy little detail you hopefully won't remember tomorrow." Levy stifled a laugh. It was always comical when Cana wanted to know about Lucy's love life. "Seriously though. You would normally be under the table now."

The brunette waved her hand sluggishly before reaching in her shirt and pulled out her cards. "I can— _hic_ —just read your— _hic_ —fortune…."

"I don't need a boyfriend right now, Cana. I think I'll go find someone else's company to enjoy." As soon as she said that she knew where her friend's mind was going. Even if she was drunk she could still think.

"A man's— _hic_ —company, yamean…"

The blonde mage ventured off with her blue haired friend after her, giggling.

Rogue observed her since the moment she walked away. He wanted to tell her she was wrong about bugging him. Her company was refreshing and she held different perspectives to things and he enjoyed discovering that about her. She was quite intellectual and he admired that.

"Rogue," the gruff voice of his sworn brother filtered his ears. He was grateful he didn't call him by his old name. The man wasn't upon him yet but the tone told him that they were about to discuss something and he was clearly amused. If the grin marring his face didn't give it away then that certainly did. Gajeel seated himself beside him heavily. When he met the older slayers ruby eyes he knew the topic would be uncomfortable. "So…you got a thing for Bunny girl, huh?" The youngest blinked in confusion. "Lucy." The elder clarified. That's right, Rogue remembered she flinched back when he was trying to call her to the stage.

"Don't even think of denying it." Gajeel stated. "Even though it's loud in here, every dragon slayer in the room heard you two. Wendy turned red at the way you were staring at each other." Rogue turned to the youngest slayer and saw how red and unresponsive she was, completely opposite of her light blue belly dancer costume.

"Wendy?" The Huntress Chelia waved a hand in front of the stunned girls face.

"Wendy? What on earth is wrong, child?" Carla inquired.

"Maybe a fish will help her snap out of it," the blue feline offered.

"That's not the problem," Pantherlily stated with his arms crossed, thinking about what could make the girl freeze up like that. The pink haired teen place a glowing hand onto her friends' forehead. Even Frosch and Lector were getting worried.

The shadow dragon slayers eyes shifted to Sting next and was offered the same thumbs up and goofy grin as before when he comforted her. He paled when he realized his partners' gesture held double meaning and looked toward demon Laxus and Natsu and cursed when they revealed the same thing. Gajeel also seemed to be enjoying his embarrassment as well. Thankfully he didn't remain sitting for long and left the young dark haired wizard alone.

"You could go talk to her," Sting suggested. By now he would usually be drunk, but this apparently wasn't the case today. "I don't need a babysitter." Rogue found himself annoyed. Seems every conversation he had with her has been monitored. It's true when they say there is no privacy when a dragon slayer is present. In this case, five.

He flagged the youngest of the Strauss siblings, it was time for a stronger drink.

…

Lucy sighed again, closing the door behind her. It was a relief to be outside for the moment, Cana's persistence was what ruined her mood. Each moment with Sabertooth's Shadow Dragon Slayer roused all the sleeping butterflies that previously laid dormant in her belly. _'I've never had this feeling before. The costume is perfect for him.'_ She shook her head vigorously to disband those thoughts and fought the blush that threatened to coat her cheeks before she shook it violently again as more thoughts and images came to mind.

"What's got you so flustered, Luce?"

The voice of her best friend made her jump.

"Whoa, what's with you?" Natsu blinked. The red dragon bodysuit made him look like an overgrown toddler and totally unintimidating.

"Nothing!" she answered too quickly for it not to be true. Unfortunately, this time it seemed his brain had developed and he didn't believe her. _'Why now did Natsu catch my bluff?'_ she whined.

"C'mon, Luce," his tone was one of genuine concern, "what is it?" the salmon haired boy leaned down beside her in an attempt to get her to relax and be honest with him.

His blonde partner was silent for the longest time. He was having fun with the party and all but he was also keeping a visual over everyone else. Since Sabertooth arrived he'd caught the interactions between his celestial mage best friend and Rogue. It was good seeing them enjoy each other's company and that Lucy was fine with him since she only met him after their scuffle with the future version of the man she was conversing with. He was at ease with her. Of course, he didn't know of what his future counterpart had done to Lucy in particular, but she had never once shied away from him. They were obviously enjoying the companionship. Rogue was able to quench the sensitive topic about their seven year absence. For that he was grateful to his fellow slayer.

Natsu wasn't sure what was going on between them, well, he had an idea with Rogue, since it was a dragon slayer thing. Although he'd wait to see it play out rather than jump to conclusions on this sort of thing. He may have been raised by a dragon, but it was something he'd never personally been through to actual know what he was seeing. On the other hand, he had no idea what was up with his best friend.

"Does it have something to do with Rogue?" he ventured quietly when she didn't speak.

Her silence was answer enough. "I don't think I've seen him so at ease before, but he was when he was talking with you."

"Huh?" brown eyes shifted toward him.

"You were thinking about…" he paused, " _him_ , were you?"

She turned away to glance at the twinkling stars overhead. "When he crossed my mind I squished it. It's unfair to compare them both. That's why I dismissed myself." Lucy felt disappointed with herself. "I couldn't sit there and judge him for his future self's actions. He hasn't done anything. He deserves better than that." She smiled, "He's a good guy and I enjoyed talking to him."

Her friend grinned, "You should get to know him. Let that squish any doubt." She slightly turned red, the previous feeling she got around him returning. "Besides," he continued, oblivious to her inner plight, "I think he appreciated it just as much as you did."

Natsu tilted his ear and freaked out, startling the woman with his sudden change of demeanor. "Oh my gosh! The costume contest is about to start! I'm gonna be late!" and he barged through the doors with a great burst of speed.

Lucy couldn't stop the laugh escaping from her lips. When she calmed down her turmoiled mind had been laid to rest. _'Thank you, Natsu.'_ She entered the wide open door to watch the costume contest. Normally she would choose to participate but for some reason it just didn't mean that much to her.

Weaving her way to the stage until she was close to the front she looked at the line of contestants before her eyes fell on the pink frog clad exceed she found adorable. Upon seeing her in the crowd Frosch waved enthusiastically. She gave a little wave back. Just then she realized a red and black vampire was beside her. The blonde nearly face palmed at her stupidity. Frosch was probably waving at Rogue. "Frosch was worried you wouldn't show up," the husky voice she found herself allured to all night said.

"Oh," was all she managed to say as they listened as Mira explained the rules and how the winners were judged. Her voice was drowned out as she felt her palms get sweaty and the butterflies flutter about erratically.

She missed the red eyes that shifted in her direction, noticing her discomfort. On the stage, Natsu, Sting and Gajeel grinned discreetly, having watched the interaction for hours. Apparently Rogue didn't realize she was just as bothered as he is.

When the cheers exploded around her the blonde wizard noticed she missed the announcement who the winner was. Frosch jumped into the dragon slayer. "Fro won!"

She was stunned speechless when she saw the small, fond smile form on his lips. Another thing she discovered she liked about him. "Lucy, Fro won!"

Ichiya was crying waterfalls. "I've lost my chance to show Erza I'm worthy of her sweet parfume." The Trimen's were offering him words of comfort. Lyon and Juvia were having similar breakdowns.

"Juvia failed her beloved!" Her tears and Ichiya's would have created catastrophic results but fortunately Master planned several things ahead—heavy waterworks being one of them. Any ultra-destructive force would be ineffective within the guild hall for the duration of the party.

"I'm a disgrace to all men trying to win the heart of the fairest maiden of all."

The unintimidating dragon known as Natsu was on a rampage, fortunately Sting and Gajeel were able to deter his rampage.

A cheerful giggle captured Lucy's attention. Mirajane smiled at her, "Why didn't you enter Lucy? The judges were wondering, you would have been one of the winners and would have been interviewed by Sorcerer Weekly." The blonde almost died. "Unfortunately Jason is out sick and couldn't make it so they sent another reporter to fill in." The smiling witch pointed to the reporters' direction. He was busy taking pictures of the third place winner, Jura from Lambia Scale, as a Japanese Feudal Lord. Second place was Kagura from Mermaid Heel, a mummy. "I heard he was stubbornly refusing to stay in bed and was threatened to be fired if he didn't rest."

Finally the blonde broke down, "No! My exclusive interview with Sorcerer Weekly!" she received several odd looks but paid them no mind. She didn't even recognize the other guy, if it had been Jason she would have made sure she participated.

"There's always next year if we hold another party like this." Mira offered her condolences to the bummed fairy before she was summoned elsewhere.

The young woman felt a small pat on her cheek and raised her eyes for find Frosch's concerned ones. Behind him she could see Rogue regarding her carefully. "Is Lucy ok?"

Unable to feel depressed for long, she smiled, it was contagious with such a cutie worried about her. "I'm fine," she reached up and pet his head and her smile grew wider when he began purring with her ministrations. "You deserve it for being so adorable."

The male couldn't help but feel more fascinated by this woman. Frosch's apparently growing adoration for Lucy also added to his approval. She was sincere in her actions and words. Rogue was never interested in searching for something more from an individual, especially a female, but that all changed when this evening began. He knew what he wanted for when he chose to seek out such a relationship and he believed it would have been a long time before a suitable candidate entered his life. His first priority was Frosch. Everything he was witnessing was exactly what he required for further pursuit. He should have comprehended the signs earlier, but he walked into the night blindly.

Skiadrum was right, your inner dragon will recognize a mate when the conditions are met.

…

Many of the guests turned in for the night. For the ones who were too intoxicated to safely return home or lived a distance away were shown their accommodations made by Master Makarov.

The blonde celestial maiden was about to depart with goodbyes to her friends and pulling on her jacket after carefully removing her wings. Natsu and Happy were unconscious on the floor.

"Gray, see to it that Lucy makes it home safely, will you?" the red head leader of their team asked, carrying a passed out Sky Dragon Slayer on her back. Carla was rubbing her eyes but stood silently at Erza's side before they were off.

The dark haired man yawned before turning to Lucy. "Why don't you go home Gray?" she inquired before he could lead them away. "I can make it home by myself."

He gave her a look, "I'm not going to defy Erza's orders. Besides, I wouldn't be able to sleep at all worrying about whether or not you made it home safely. I know you can take care of yourself, but still. I'm not much of a friend if I don't watch out for you." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the other two 'dead to the world' members, "Can't rely on those two morons."

"You should take them home."

"They sleep here like that a lot anyway, what's the problem if its another average day in Fairy Tail?" Gray replied, scratching his head.

"Fro doesn't want Lucy to go," the tired voice yawned as it spoke.

Rogue strolled up to them with Frosch in his arms. "I can escort her home. We are heading in that direction anyway." He didn't flinch as Gray looked at him a little longer than necessary. During their silent exchange Frosch relocated himself into the females' hold. The Ice Make Mage backed down almost immediately with a sigh and turned to Lucy.

"That alright with you? You can call me when you get home."

She saluted him, "Aye sir!"

He huffed and met Rogue's crimson gaze, "I'm leaving her in your hands then. Thanks for looking out for her. Congratulations for winning the costume contest Frosch." Gray waved. "Night you guys. Seriously though, call me when you get home."

Sabertooth's celestial spirit mage walked up to them with a sleeping red feline in her arms. "This was so much fun Lucy," she said. "Hopefully this will happen again next year."

Lucy giggled, "Yeah," other than missing out on an interview, that is. "I'll keep in touch."

"Yeah," she went back to waiting for Sting to finish speaking with a few of the other masters, although Rogue knew he was well aware of the situation. Orga and Rufus left a few minutes prior.

Brown looked up to meet red, "Ready?"

The crisp chill of the night air instantly soothed his burning skin and the walk was silent. Apprehension was once again filling Lucy's stomach after she comprehended she was alone with the guy she was starting to crush on. What was she, a little school girl? No! She was a celestial spirit wizard of Fairy Tail.

She glanced down to see that the exceed fell asleep and it once again brought a smile to her lips.

From the corner of his eye he could see his partner completely at ease with Lucy. He had to say, he could get used to seeing it. The only other woman Frosch was so comfortable with was Yukino.

"You are an intriguing woman, Miss Heartfilia," he told her. It was embarrassing knowing every dragon slayer noticed his inner beast stirring. Not to mention Gray seemed to know there was something going on, although he would know nothing about the mate selection process of dragons and dragon slayers. The dark haired mage ignored her questioning eyes. "Frosch really likes you. He doesn't get so comfortable with strangers so quickly."

"His personality makes it hard not to fall for him. To be honest, if he weren't your partner I'd make him mine. You two will just have to come visit more often." Her unprovoked words made him have to fight down a blush, there were several possible meanings behind them and he chose the dirtiest.

Meanwhile, she was embarrassed for being so forward. Inviting him to visit was downright weird. They weren't really friends either.

"Frosch would like that." He said for his slumbering friend. Lucy walked up to a door and he took in the sight of her home, memorizing it for future visits. The dragon slayer waited for her to unlock her door. When she opened it she turned around and returned the exceed. "And so would I."

She blinked when she realized just how close they were. Her arms were somewhat in his since they were exchanging Frosch like he was an infant. This time she felt her face heat up she was certain she resembled Erza's hair and her heart beat increased. His breath fanned her lips and she could smell the smallest hint of alcohol. _'I thought he didn't drink?'_

"I'm not drunk," he stated and smirked slightly when she realized she said it out loud. "Your little blue friend was wrong, you captured my attention the moment I arrived. And it wasn't only because of the outfit."

She found herself wanting something more, she never experienced this before. Just an inch closer and the distance would be closed.

He found himself struggling to give in. The pull of mutual attraction was there. Rogue had finally been able to identify what her actions around him were. However, he didn't want to push her into something that could change his pursuit of her into something negative. So he reigned himself and stepped back. When she gave a small whimper he eagerly wished to return to the close proximity but he held that desire until he regained his senses. She seemed to get hers too and turned away in embarrassment.

"I should go." His voice broke her from her self-chiding.

"Yeah, thanks for walking me home." She couldn't look at him. Her actions were shameful and she opened the door so she could step in. Her back stiffened when she felt heat right behind her and warm breath against her left ear.

"Until we meet again, Lucy." When her name fell from his lips she shuddered. It was husky. Suddenly the warmth behind her was gone. She glanced over her shoulder and found him walking away. "Make sure you call Gray."

She ran up her stairs and entered her door, flipping on the lights as she made to her communication larcrima. The conversation with Gray was short and she closed the curtains to her window, turned off the lights and flopped down on her bed, not bothering to change.

"Rogue," she sighed dreamily. _'You should wear that costume more often.'_

…

The shadow dragon slayer waited until her lights flickered out. He listened as she called Gray to assure him she was home safe. When he heard her speak his name his inner dragon wanted nothing more than to remain at her side.

And to think this all started the moment he saw her in that fairy costume.

…

 **This actually took a completely different turn than I planned, but hopefully you all enjoyed it. I feel Rogue is OOC, hopefully not by much. This is my second RoLu fic, the first is still in progress. Check it out if you want.**

 **Reveiws are much appreciated. I haven't edited this too much, but I'll do that later.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you did, or even if you didn't, drop a review please.**


End file.
